1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an accessory for rod and reel fishing gear which eliminates the need to rethread the line through the line guides between fishing sessions. The cutter/clamp accessory cuts the end of the line adjacent the fishing rig or lure, and clamps the line at the rod tip, saving time when the equipment is made ready for the next fishing session.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following patents relate to fishing tackle accessories:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor/Owner/Title Date ______________________________________ 3,782,023 Hendrickson 1974 3,925,920 Walker 1975 4,031,652 Johnson 1977 4,823,498 Banta 1989 5,025,585 Powell 1991. ______________________________________ Banta '498 does not show the whole combination of a cutting/clamping device. In Johnson '652, the line release is for a different purpose. Powell '585 is directed to a variety of cutting devices, but there is no mention of line clamping or holding. Hendrickson '023 is directed to a reel-mounted releasable line clamp. Walker '920 is a submerged part of a downrigger used in trolling to release the fishing line when a fish strikes. Powell '585 fishing line cutter can be mounted on a rod or on a reel. It does not clamp the line. Hendrickson '023 clamps the line, but does not cut it.
Many references show line cutters, and others show line clamps, but none of the references show the combination. Applicant's invention is directed to a combination cutter/clamp which is useful between fishing sessions to avoid the step of rethreading the line through the line guides of the fishing rod.